


So what now?

by seriestrash



Category: Andi Mack - Fandom, Tyrus - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Tyrus - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 07:39:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19988521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seriestrash/pseuds/seriestrash
Summary: What comes after the bench?





	So what now?

Cyrus looks down at his hand cupped in TJ’s, a wide smile plastered on his face. This. This is what he’s been wanting for the longest time now. It felt completely right and yet unreal all at the same time. So much so that Cyrus was genuinely terrified about waking up and finding out it was all a dream. 

“So..” TJ lets out a nervous chuckle and it snaps Cyrus out of his trance. 

TJ might have nervously reached out for Cyrus after they both coyly fished for the other to admit to what they hoped would be requited feelings and although that completely welcomed handhold was a relief, there was so much more Cyrus wanted to discuss. Before Cyrus gets the chance to open up though, they’re interrupted when his name is called. 

“Cyrus?” Buffy’s voice calls out in search of him although she’s not visible. 

Cyrus quickly pulls his hand free from TJ before his best friend surfaces from inside. Cyrus shoots a nervous side glance to TJ and notices the blonde boys expression has dropped. Cyrus frowns a little, hoping TJ knew he didn’t mean anything bad by his action. He actually did it to protect TJ as they hadn’t yet got to discuss just how open TJ was about things. 

“Sorry,” Buffy apologises as she senses she’s interrupted something, “I can come back later.” 

“No, it’s fine.” TJ smiles, “I’m going to go inside and catch up with Marty.” 

“The party is winding up but Marty’s still here.” Buffy can’t help but giggle softly as a result of talking about Marty. 

TJ gives her a confused look for her giddiness but spilts without further question. 

“Did I totally ruin a moment?” Buffy asks with a worried expression as she sits down. “Were you about to tell him? Did you already tell him?” Buffy gets more excited with each passing question. 

“To be continued.” Is all Cyrus offers up in an attempt to brush past it. As much as Cyrus wanted to shout what happened from the rooftop he didn’t want to talk about something in case TJ wasn't ready to. Also, it’s not like Cyrus really knew all the details of that something anyway. 

“I have a good feeling.” Buffy’s smile is wide. “There’s a certain magic in the air tonight.” 

“Who are you and what have you done with my best friend?” Cyrus jokes with a laugh. 

Buffy rolls her eyes but her smile remains. “I heard Kira left pretty early on.” 

“She did.” Cyrus nods. “But I’m more interested in this goofy smile you’ve been wearing since you came outside. Does it have anything to do with a certain someone whose name rhymes with party?” 

Buffy buries her cheek against her shoulder. “I told Marty I like him.” 

“And I’m assuming the feeling was mutual?” Cyrus asks, genuinely ecstatic for his friend. 

Buffy nods with her smile unwavering. “He kissed me. My first kiss.” 

“I want one of those.” Cyrus says longingly. 

“A kiss from Marty?” Buffy jokes. 

“Ew, don’t be gross.” Cyrus gives her a playful shove and giggles become them both. “A first kiss from someone that’s not a girl. No offence to Iris.” 

Buffy lets out a quiet laugh. “It will happen for you, Cyrus.” 

“I know.” Cyrus smiles. “Just not tonight.” 

“You never know. There is a magic in the air.” Buffy restates with a grin. 

“Magic or not I don’t think I’m quite ready for that just yet.” Cyrus half smiles. 

“Not ready for what?” Andi’s voice interrupts them as she takes a seat on the bench. “Is this about TJ? Do we not like him again?” 

“No, things are fine with TJ.” Cyrus shakes his head. “We like TJ. I’ve never not liked TJ.” He adds with a nervous laugh.

“Oh, good. So are we going to tell TJ you like him then?” Andi is excited. 

“ _We_ aren’t going to tell him anything.” Cyrus laughs. 

“We are there in spirit.” Andi mumbles as she folds her arms with a pout. 

“I love you guys.” Cyrus gushes as he looks back and forth between his two longest friends. “We might all fall in love with someone or multiple someones one day but I want you two to know you were my first loves.” 

“Cyrus, you’re going to make me cry.” Andi cups her chest and Buffy appears just as touched. 

“Why are you making Andi cry?” Jonah appears and shortly after they’re all joined by Bex and Bowie too. 

The group all sit around the fire and reflect on the night. Andi shows them her now empty shack and shares her art school news. After an emotional goodbye to an era, Cyrus is getting ready to leave the party. As he exits the house he notices TJ sitting on the porch steps. 

“TJ, I thought you left.” Cyrus is happy to see him. 

“I was hoping we could walk home together?” TJ stands. 

“I was going to call my dad but I’d enjoy the walk.” Cyrus nods. 

The two head down the street together, a slight awkwardness lingers between them. 

“I didn’t mean to pull my hand away.” Cyrus finally speaks up and frowns to himself, looking at his feet as they walk. 

“It’s okay, you don’t have to explain.” TJ shakes his head. 

“No I do.” Cyrus insists, “I didn't want to let go.” 

“You didn’t?” TJ asks sheepishly. 

“No. I just wasn’t sure if you were comfortable with Buffy seeing us.” Cyrus explains. 

“I guess I hadn’t thought about that.” TJ states. 

“Is there an us?” Cyrus asks bravely although his heart was pounding aggressively in his chest. 

“I hope so.” TJ’s fingers brush lightly against Cyrus’ again, this time he grabs Cyrus’ hand more confidently. 

Cyrus smiles at their locked hands for a moment. “We should probably talk about a few things...” 

“Probably.” TJ agrees. “You start, you’re better at talking.” 

Cyrus didn’t know if that was a good or bad thing but he does take the lead, “So just to be clear this isn’t a friendly handhold?” 

TJ rolls his head forward with a laugh, “No, Cyrus. I like you.” 

“Just checking it’s not some progressive male friendship thing.” Cyrus laughs too. “I like you too,” he adds more softly. 

“I was hoping you did.” TJ says with a smile. 

“So you like me, do you know if you’re-” 

“Gay.” TJ says with a nod and quietly proud of himself. “And you?” 

Cyrus nods. “Have you told anyone?” 

“Just my mom. I’ve been kind of scared to tell people.” TJ admits.

“There’s no rush to tell people. It’s something you get to share when you’re ready.” Cyrus is very understanding. 

TJ smiles already feeling more at ease with this conversation, “Have you told anyone?”

“I’ve told Buffy, Andi, Jonah and my parents- All in that order.” Cyrus is riddled with nervous chuckles he can’t help. 

“Wow.” TJ is almost envious Cyrus has opened up so much. “Do your friends know you like me?” He asks sheepishly. 

“My feelings have become increasingly obvious lately.” Cyrus laughs. “I didn’t have to tell them. Buffy and Andi worked it out.” 

“And Jonah?” TJ questions. 

“He hasn’t mentioned it but I wouldn’t be surprised if even he knew at this point.” Cyrus chuckles. 

“Do they think I like you?” TJ asks. 

Cyrus shrugs as he didn't know how to answer. None of his friends explicitly speculated TJ’s feelings but it was always heavily implied when discussing Cyrus’ feelings. “Are you comfortable with me talking to Andi and Buffy about you?” Cyrus asks, “Maybe even Jonah?” 

TJ appears to be thinking about it for a second but quickly nods lightly. “Maybe I could talk to them first? ... Tell a few people about myself.” 

“I think that’s a great idea.” Cyrus affirms, “Spoiler alert, they’re going to be really supportive.” Cyrus adds at an almost whisper with a warm smile. 

TJ smiles too and nervously he asks, “Are you okay if I talk to my mom about you?” 

“You want to talk about me with your mom?” Cyrus’ looks touched, he even has to bite down on his smile. 

“I might have already talked about you a little.” TJ looks away embarrassed. 

“Did she tell you about my embarrassing farewell fumble the other week?” Cyrus frets and TJ can’t help but laugh. 

“Yeah she did.” TJ says with a smile, “She also told me she likes you.” 

“Well that’s a relief.” Cyrus exhales in relief, hearing TJ’s mom approved of him gave Cy a new set of warm and fuzzies.

The two near Cyrus’ house and stop outside his front door. “So what now?” Cyrus questions. “What are we?” 

“I don’t know.” TJ admits with furrowed brows. “Are we... together?” 

“Are we ready for that?” Cyrus asks seriously. 

“I don’t know.” TJ repeats, his expression remaining the same. 

“Well we are both still working on telling everyone _who_ we are.” Cyrus begins, “Maybe we work on that first?” 

“So I should stop holing your hand?” TJ swings their locked ams between them. 

“Let’s not go doing anything crazy.” Cyrus jokes, his grip still tightly on TJ’s hand and the basketball captain laughs softly. 

“Let’s work on the bigger picture.” TJ nods. 

“What’s the bigger picture, coming out or us?” Cyrus glances down at their hands for a moment before finding TJ’s eyes again, with a look like TJ’s answer could disappoint him. 

“It all looks like one picture to me.” TJ smiles softly and Cyrus’ own smile grows wider. 

“To be continued.” Cyrus says perfectly content with their understanding that whilst working on living their truth for everyone to see, their feelings still exist to be built on at a pace their both comfortable with. 

“I’m happy, Cyrus but I’d be lying if I didn’t say this all terrifies me.” TJ exhales nervously. 

“Me too.” Cyrus smiles empathetically, “But we’re going to be okay. You can trust me, Thelonious Jagger Kippen.” Cyrus smiles. 

“I do.” TJ’s grin is soft, “I always have.” TJ leans forward and plants a soft kiss on Cyrus’ cheek sending tingles down his spine and flooding both their stomachs with butterflies. Cyrus needed no more or no less in that moment, that was perfect. Magical even.

“To be continued.” TJ reiterates with a grin. 

The two spend the rest of the school year building on the feelings they have for one another, their immediate circle of friends were in the know but other than that it was new, quiet and mostly just for them. On the last day of school TJ kissed Cyrus and didn’t mind who saw. The two spend their summer dating and by the beginning of their freshman year the two were well and truely offical and out for the world to see. 


End file.
